Maximum Assassin
by DantesDarkAngel
Summary: the flock kicked max out while they were being controlled by itex.then max becomes someone dark and cold..she becomes itex lead assassin, itex's monster.now with the request of jeb and anne and the rest of itex,will the flock help return their leader?
1. Assassination of the Pope

**more of my need to release imagination and creativity. most of the capitalization is off and i hope i can make it longer. usually i want to make it real short. i use to have a good story writing friend til we stopped being friends but anyway thats a story for another time...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT EXCEPT THE FOUR BOOKS WHICH I HAVE READ.**

no ones pov...

a man dressed in pure white was pacing in his room oblivious to the fact that he was being watched."why do they not see!"he continued his Latin accent hinting his origin and who he was" why does the father make me do this?why does it all happen to me!" the pope continued before a single shot rang out silently into the night as a hole made itself known through the glass of his window and his pure white robe was becoming tainted with his blood as he collapsed heaving his last breath as the bullet lodged in his heart ceased its beating forever...

a few towers over someone dressed in black stood up holding the sniper rifle to its chest with a smirk on its cold face"serves him right,trying to play god.their is no god..."the figure laughed as they spread their tan and white wings and she flew over toward her destination of Itex thinking of what her next mission would be..."hopefully i can take care of _him_"she snarled,her steel blue cold eyes glanced around on the ground as they laughed with malice and pain."after all Fang,you were the one to kick me out. now..I'm everyone's worse nightmare"the person she used to be would have never taken a shot at such a holy person as the pope,but she, the new,cold and heartless Max..well..she didn't care less..

with the flock

_flashback..(after Ari died in STWAOES)_

_"Max I'm tired of your attitude"Fang snarled meeting his once leaders eyes.she had changed since Ari's death.she was quiet...broody...he didn't like it."either grow up or get out! think of how many times the bastard tried to kill us! KILL ME!"he growled as he watched her once vibrant eyes go duller."grow up!"he sneered as the others just peered at her coldly."you are a liability to us Max,you are endangering us!"Nudge blabbered"you know it wasn't bad at first because i liked him to but still yeah he changed but he tried to kill us and your brooding over him like a long lost puppy..well considering he was a eraser..."Iggy covered her mouth as their leader spoke,her voice quiet and hoarse"alright, I'll leave."she then turned and without a glance to any of them,spread her wings and took to the air,she was dying,the flock could tell...as they finally recovered from the control that Itex had over their minds and the last thing Max heard was Fangs yell of"NO MAX!" and then she hit turbo and she was gone while they looked on..._

that had been 4 years ago, the flock couldn't believe what had happened to their leader... they looked for her but they never found her.Fang was in charge and he remained in charge..at the moment they were trapped in a huge cage and Jeb was seated a few feet from the shaking his head."I don't know who I'm more disappointed in, you Fang,or Max." he chuckled"speaking of Max.."as he said the name the door opened up and a tall woman walked in with a gait like a predator and a sniper rifle held in her left hand and a cold smirk on her face.

she looked around 18 years old with long black hair that was streaked with blond.she was about even with Jebs 6'1 and her sunglasses hid her eyes and contrasted against her pale skin. her black shirt clung to her as did the black pants, she wore a black leather jacket that was tight around her waist but loose around her back and behind her ear was a brown feather. she moved with a natural sway to her hips and that cold smirk as she walked over and sat down in the leather chair leaned back and propped her combat boot covered feet up."that job was to easy Batchelder."her voice was like ice,sharp and cold.

Jeb smiled at her."well it needed to be done after all he was playing god" at that the woman snorted"yeah and scientists aren't with mixing animal and human DNA. oh god forbid if they send someone after scientists...anyway who are you going to have me kill next...Van Helsing"she laughed coldly.

Nudge frowned looking at her" you know your very cold,are you a Popsicle..mmm i like Popsicles.so cold and stuff but anyway what did you do to the pope? i like the pope hes all nice and reminds me of a pure white penguin when he walks,hes all holy and stuff."

the woman ignored Nudge as Jeb shook his head."no MAX we aren't sending you after Van Helsing.We are sending you to the people who broke you"he laughed."and here they are. flock meet your old leader, Maximum"

at that Fang growled"that can't be Max! max wasn't a killer and she wouldn't come work for assholes like you!"

Jeb,of course laughed."that was before you broke her heart Fang,you and Nudge and the whole flock. i should be thanking you...you..created the perfect assassin,shes heartless,cold,ruthless, and murderer and she listens to you've created our perfect monster"

"Max?"Angels soft 10 year old voice made the woman clench her jaw.." no.its Hilary Clinton"she snarled in such a cold,angry tone it caused Angel to jump and press herself against Fang and Iggy's side.

"Hey!" Gazzy stared at Max."don't scare my sister like that!"he jumped as her head moved to him and a tiny smile came to her face."well well, Gasman has lived and thinks hes brave, what a little trooper"she sneered."whats next,Iggy going to be able to see?" at that Iggy clenched his jaw and fist.

"shut up " Fang growled glaring at the woman who just shook her head and layed the sniper across her lap and pulled out two .45 pistols and began cleaning them silently.

"anyway"Jeb smirked as Anne walked through the door and a flicker of emotion came to Max's face as she growled and Anne shrunk back slightly."hello Maximum i see your back,how is the pope?"she smiled at Max who shook her head."he's six feet under why you want to join him"she hissed as Anne winced.

"ladies calm down! Max its not her fault what happened!"Jeb roared as Iggy smirked over at Fang."whoa cat fight dude"who was quiet as usual but a flicker of emotion could be seen in his eyes, regret, pain,and something that couldn't be placed."not cat fight"Angel said quietly"wolf fight, they infused Max with eraser DNA"she stated quietly.at that,Fang gasped and took a look at Max and noticed her nails were curled into claws and she had a long pair of ivory fangs as she grinned darkly at Anne.

"Max"Fang breathed.."jeez...what have they done to you..."he bit down on his bottom lip as she laughed coldly."oh no Fang."she said his name like it was a disease which caused him to flinch"not what they did. what YOU did.you and your flock.you remember that little red head, what was her name..."Max cocked her head as she continued in that cold voice."oh yes Lissa, unfortunately she had a little suicide incident."she smirked wickedly,the fangs gleaming slightly.

Fang glanced away then turned back and growled."its not what we did Max"he sneered her name"its what your precious itex has done"

"now Max,enough with the small talk"Jeb ordered as Anne walked over toward the flock,a sad smile on her face as angel read her thoughts"_i can't believe she has become something like this..she wasn't suppose to be a killer..she's suppose to be with the flock and fang flying to Paris together or in a McDonald's,max is still in there..i see it when shes alone in her room while we watch her maybe this mission will help bring her back..this..killer..she scares the living hell out of me."_ Angel relayed it back to the flock who looked suprised as Max curled her bottom lip up slightly"well make with the words. i would like to get this over with."

"we are sending you back with your flock we have no use for you anymore."Anne stated as she seemed to blink and stare at her.."oh hell no, I'm not going back."she stated simply crossing her arms. Anne rolled her eyes."Maximum you will do what we say or else."

Max snorted"or else what? you'll put a shock collar on me? feed me to the erasers.what else can you possibly do.you've already ruined me, you've already made me antisocial, whats left to do. my hearts broken, what more Anne could you possibly do after all pain to me is only a message."

everyone seemed suprised with Maxs little speech."we could send you after lover boy here,after all he's still in love with you and for some reason believes we were the ones to make him say all that" Anne laughed as Max shook her head." and they thought i was crazy"she snorted.

Jeb frowned"will you stop wearing the sunglasses its getting old, I'm surprised people haven't thought you blind,the way you go around"he continued as she shrugged"i like sunglasses,you don't like it, i don't care, my face,my eyes,my body,i control it."she sneered."and i will not go with them, turn them loose or let the erasers have them. i don't give a damn. I'll be up in my room"and with that she rose up and walked out the door.

Anne moved and shut the door,locked it and then both her and Jeb turned to look at them."Fang ,flock. we need your help,she's uncontrollable.hell she's killed more erasers than we have.shes murdered the scientists.we need the old Max, we thought when we controlled you guys she would get over Ari's death,but apparently we made her worse"Jeb continued as he met Fang's cold dark blue gaze." you shouldn't have done that in the first place idiots!"he snarled."sure her depression was a tad bit annoying but we'd never kick her out of the flock over it."

"why should we help you"he snarled."its clear she hates us."Fang shut his eyes."its all you bastards fault"

Anne smiled suddenly"she doesn't hate any of you"she said quietly."if she did she'd attacked you,yet she didn't.the reason she wears those glasses is because her eyes reveal her emotions. when shes angry their golden, when shes happy they are light blue, when shes hunting or just cold they are steel blue,when shes sad they are dark dark blue,when shes loving its a mix between light blue and green,and jealousy is a dark green. it started after the other scientists captured her and infused her bird DNA with lupine to make her have a blood lust" she continued."it created a major blood lust and now we need it stopped, shes changed...the old Max is locked away in there somewhere and this new Max will destroy the world."

this left the flock shocked as Jeb looked between Fang and Iggy."well? will you guys help max return to her normal self?or will you leave the world to die as she suddenly welcomes her new powers here in a few months"Jeb questioned.

the flock was all silent except Nudge."i think we should do it i mean i really really really miss Max..."Fang gave her a look as he opened his mouth and began...

**i'm sorry most of the capitalization is off but i wasn't really thinking about posting this til i started it.i hope you enjoy it.i'll probably have another one in a few days i'm on spring break so i get bored easily.**


	2. Secret Mind of a Killer

yeah this story is a tad bit on the angsty side but hopefully it will get happy soon.hehe. within here you can see at least part of max within this shell. if you like it.review.lol i'd like to have some more reviews pwease.lol well enjoy

Max pov

I can't believe they brought the bastard here! what are they planning! I listen to them. I play the perfect soldier...

a cold smirk started on my face..hmm time for the little solder to have some fun,.

I grabbed the scientist beside me by his throat and snarled as I felt my fangs lengthen. damn Anne, giving me eraser DNA...

I could smell his fear and laughter escaped me...but it has its perks... I sunk my fangs into his throat and ripped it out. I licked away the blood and smirked coldly at the frightened scientists" boo"I snarled as they bolted toward Jeb's direction...

I continued in the direction of my room, hoping i could sink my fangs into Fang's neck and tear out his throat...along with the rest...those asses deserve it...

**the others pov**

**"**we will help"he said softly having missed Max alot.Jeb smiled"good,thanks"they opened the door just as a man covered in blood skidded in front of them" Jeb, Anne we've lost another scientist"fear burned in his eyes"why can't we just get rid of her..."

Jeb winced..."who'd she get"he asked quietly .

"it was Dorian sir"he said quietly. "he was leaving to go home to his wife and children"

Anne had a look of sadness on her face.."take us to the body"She ordered as he lead them and the flock followed.

they arrived at a body that had fang marks and the jugular was hanging out and the adams apple was missing and the eyes were rolled all the way back... blood was everywhere ..

Angel gasped covering her eyes..she couldn't believe Max would do something like this...

Gazzy was trying to be strong but fear burned through him..

Nudge was quiet for once and Iggy was asking Fang what it looked like..

Fang was shaking his head hoping that they could bring back their leader...

off in the distance they could here.."Fake it" by Seether..

to the left about three doors down was a black door with painting of a red tailed hawk with sky blue eyes and a black falcon with dark blue eyes both had their wings spread and below was a dark platinum wolf with the same sky blue eyes with its head back howling.. this was where the music was coming from. the top of the door was a swan with blue eyes and beside it was a snow owl with the same eyes, across from it was a white albatross flying around with dull blue and then a swallow beside it with chocolate eyes...

Jeb followed the flocks line of vision and a slight sad smile came to his lips"she took up painting after she came here."he said quietly." you know what the birds represent?"he questioned..."along with the wolf?"

Fang was shocked by the birds...they represented him and the flock and he had no clue about the wolf.

Jeb explained to them.."they each represent you guys."he said quietly."Max is the hawk, Fang is the falcon, the wolf is Max also, the swan is Angel,the snow owl is Gazzy,the albatross is Iggy and the swallow is Nudge."he smiled slightly"you see, deep down she doesn't hate you."He said quietly"she is just ruled by her anger..but she'll get over it with help..."

the door opened and she poked her head out with golden dark blue eyes narrowed" you just gonna give them a grand tour of my room while your at it"she growled at jeb and he just smiled at her"well since they are going to be staying they deserve a tour"his tone then changed."you need to stop killing the scientists Maximum! we can't keep replacing them"he was angry and they could tell. her eyes changed to a light blue and she laughed"you didn't like my gift"

She pouted slightly as she narrowed golden eyes on him ignoring the rest of the flock as she walked from the door revealing she seemed to only be in a towel that was wrapped around her body loosely. "you listen to me Bachelder"she walked toward him with narrowed eyes,a smirk on her face as she seen where Fang's gaze was. she was almost to Jeb when Fang intercepted her placing himself between them."Max stop it."he said through gritted teeth."your being stupid.your acting no better then the scientists around you. " at that she smiled slowly.

"don't start with me Fang."she hissed." you have nothing to say about being better then the scientists. your an asshole and monster in your own right. you tore a defenseless girl's heart in two because she was mourning the death of her brother."she bared fangs at him."now move your ass"she moved and he towel dropped and she maneuvered her body and roadhouse kicked him toward the flock and he went flying as the towel dropped revealing her in a pair of shorts and a black tank top.

she then walked toward Jeb and her eyes returned to gold."you have no right to order me around.I'll kill who I damn please. you also need to read the history of your precious scientists...the one i killed...Dorian.he was secretly torturing his wife and molesting his children."she chuckled darkly at his shocked look."I'm not a murderer like most think..."She grinned slowly."I'm in my own class, i control myself. if I wanted to .this whole laboratory would be gone tomorrow."she then turned and walked back to her room and then turned and winked at fang."keep dreaming bird-boy.that's all you get to see."she slammed the door as Anne frowned..."this changes everything..." she glanced at Dorian's body and frowned more.

a slow smile was coming to nudges face..."did you see that!! Max didn't kill an innocent man! our Max is still in there somewhere!"she said happily skipping around them. Iggy was holding back a slight smile as jeb shook his head."there's hope"he said quietly. her door then opened up again and she walked out in a pair of jeans and an old t shirt with her white and tan wings poking out through the slits,they were held tightly against her back.she had ipod earphones in her ears as she walked down the hallway ignoring everything but somehow managing to avoid the scientists and erasers..

Fang gave jeb a look and he smiled"she goes out on flights after she returns maybe you should join her"he stiffened suddenly as Max's form stopped and a very familiar person walked through the door...

"hey sis.."Ari smirked coldly from the doorway"miss me?"


	3. Aris Return and Max's Curse

I have returned!! thank you everyone for the reviews,its a joy to see them.

Anywho its time for the third chapter of Maximum Assassin!

Disclaimer:I do not own maximum ride.

* * *

Max's whole body stiffened as she stared at Ari...who snarled lowly"whats the matter bitch? aren't you going to give your little brother a hug?"

a low growl was emitting from max as she straightened and rolled her neck and smirked darkly."no."she said simply walking by him. Ari snarled grabbed her by the shoulder and shoved her hard against the wall leaving a dent."you won't walk away this time...your mine"he hissed as her eyes faded to gold and she smirked at his astonished look."you don't know everything about me Ari."she laughed coldly before she grabbed a handful of his fur and shoved his body hard against the wall pinning his arms behind his back."lets keep it that way...shall we?" she bashed his head hard against the wall leaving a bigger dent then the one he made...

"max."jeb warned "calm down."he was worried about this...max growled softly and turned to him ,eyes blazing wildly."you scientists just can't help it can you"she hissed"messing with a young girls heart..making her believe her brother was dead"she snorted and cracked her knuckles.."is everyone just a pawn in your little chess game of life jeb? are their any copies of me whenever i "die" she used her fingers for quotations."because if they are tell me about them now."she hissed."their is already one screwed up maximum ride. the world doesn't need anymore"and ith that she turned and bolted out the door.as she turned her eyes were a dark sad blue...

Ari groaned rubbing his head..."damn..."he cursed and glanced over at the flock and scowled"just bringing everyone into the picture aren't you dad?"he rolled his eyes with a grunt..he locked eyes with fang and growled."pretty boy"he sneered."so funny...after the flock separated max was never the same without you..."he laughed bitterly."she loved you pigeon breath."

fang hissed."shut it crotch sniffer!"he glanced at jeb and scowled"where does she fly too?"he demanded.

"toward the coves on the far end of the beach"Jeb said quietly,"you can't miss them..she'll be on the tallest one."

Fang nodded and turned to the others"i'll go."he said softly."you guys stay here and if they start anything..."he trailed off and then turned and spread his purplish black wings taking off into the sky.

Max's P.O.V

I can't believe jeb would do that to me. he brought Ari back! What the hell is wrong with him..doesn't he know what is dead should stay dead.i tasted salt water as it trailed down my cheeks."this is too much..." I whispered aloud along the wind."first jeb brings THEM here...,he knows how I feel back them,the man..boy ..who broke my heart and the others,nudge...Iggy, gazzy,"i broke off with a choke."angel...fang..oh fang. Asshole, bastard."another tear fell. " I tried so hard to banish these tears..." I sighed as I landed and I didn't even tuck my wings in."who cares"i said bitterly looking up at the moon as it rays hit my face.

"i'm a monster...a dirty freaking monster." I choke on my laughter"ha...everyones savior becomes their nightmare...how...cliche."

a shudder echoes through me as I feel my body pulse and my wings vibrate...my body shudders and I gasp in pain.."damn you anne" I hissed."birds and wolves are not meant to be together...hell not even birds and humans.."a whimper escapes as I angrily,desperately shake my head.. I look as my human hand reshapes and gasp as the bones crack and lengthen...dropping to my hands and knees as my clothes rip."why?" I gasp out...why am I the one cursed to have THIS transformation? Why can' t I have a normal just furry face and claws...nooo. I get the whole damn WOLF!

This pain,its worser then being shot! "i have to calm down"i chant knowing I never could calm down..."breath in...out..."another whimper escapes me as thick platinum blond fur shoots out."I'll kill Anne for this "i snarl as my whole body finishes shuddering and in my place now is a blond she-wolf with tan and white wings.

Suddenly my ear turns in the direction of a thud,no..he couldn't have followed me...

"MY GOD...max"someone chokes as I turn toward them and meet dark blue eyes with my own angry amber...

damn...fang followed me..

haha...what shall happen between these two? will they have a touching lovely reunion? or will max tear him a new hole? you will find out soon enough.


End file.
